Being human and Ice cream
by Atheniandream
Summary: In bad times, women need things...


Title: Being Human and Ice cream  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings: Angst, rom a lil' an slight humor  
Pairings: SAM/JACK  
Spoilers: UNATURAL SELECTION  
Season: Six  
Rating: G, depends how you look at it!  
Summary: In bad times, women need things...  
Author's notes: Watched "Unatural Selction" feel sorry for #5 and saw   
looks between Sam and Jack........I sense changes!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of   
Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA,  
Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is   
for entertainment purposes only and no money  
exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original   
characters, situations, and story are the property  
of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the   
consent of the author.  
  
  
Being Human and Ice cream  
  
There's only one thing they can do together...  
  
The four of them had decided that after the last few days,   
on thier return journey to Earth,   
they would at least get some sleep. They were human after all.  
Well three of them were, anyway.  
Well actually, two.  
Jonas still needed sleep though, and Teal'c would at least need to do  
some kel-no-reeming on the way home. So it was much as settled.  
SLEEP.  
She, however was one of two that couldn't.  
As she looked around the control room. Jonas piled in a heap, snoring   
softly against his jacket lapel.  
The Colonel propped up in 'his chair', looking a little too happy with  
the obvious dream he was having, and wishing she wasn't in it.  
And Teal'c.  
Well, she wasn't sure where Teal'c was, but she was pretty sure he was   
okay.   
She on the other and opted for a walk.  
They cleared her head, always settling her mind and her worries.  
One, kept surfacing.  
FIVE.  
Him.  
Number five.  
That word.  
It left this metallic distaste in her mouth, forcing it's way down her   
throat.  
"Not you. It's them, their flawed." She told him that.  
Him, it, whatever.   
Hell, she knew that at the time it was the only thing left to do.  
She knew they wouldn't get out of there alive.  
It sucked anyway, and still made her feel....deceitful.  
A Liar.  
Self preserver, and uncaring. Hard and cracking against the surface.  
Hell, she was just as flawed as they were.  
Just as destructive.  
It made her sick.  
  
Her brain suddenly registered her surroundings. Stock room.  
Food.   
It had been a little to long since she'd had food.  
And her stomach suddenly agreed with her for once.  
Looking through the various crates of Commissary Stock, she came   
across every woman's need.  
Ice cream.  
The GOOD kind.  
The only weird part of it being that the only pot of ice cream,   
was half empty.  
And melting, or already there.  
Still, the chocolate brownies in it, looked beautiful,  
swimming in a melted chocolate sauce.  
Darn.  
She opened the lid fully and delved into the crate for a spoon, fork   
and   
utensil she could find.  
She took a breath in, sunk onto the floor. Forgetting her thoughts and   
letting her concentration take control of her.  
  
"Carter?" A yawn came before her response. Looking up slowly, she saw   
a sleepy face rubbing at eyes.  
"Sir. I thought you were asleep."  
"Yea, well. It's kind of hard when people are walking around above you  
on metal floors."  
"Sorry." Smiling, however much it made her feel nice, didn't make her   
feel better.  
So she frowned again.  
"Are you okay?"  
The screwed-up expression on her face let on a little more than it   
ought too.   
He sighed and entered the room, sitting next to her.  
"You did the right thing Carter."  
He'd said that more than once.  
"I want to believe you."  
It had gone unnoticed. The awareness in her voice, studying him in   
closeness. She couldn't feel their shoulders touching, and not for   
the first time, his eyes sparkled, even in the darkest shade.  
"Trust me."  
Her lips tingled, shiver ensued.  
Closeness. Trusting?  
Biggest threat of all.  
For a second, something stupid happen.   
She couldn't think of anything.  
Unaware of their growing intimacy right then, Her lips moved,   
only nearer. By chance his reciprocated, and one thing stopped  
them both.  
Her.  
That thought.  
In a second, her lips hastily detoured, and met his right cheek.  
Chaste, bitter and lingering all at once.  
Just enough. Just then.  
Enough not to break them, and enough to keep them.  
Human.  
He was still intrigued by her. Even then.  
When she let him in. For that second.  
  
She cut back from him for a moment.  
Remembering the ice creme and plastic knife in her hands.  
"You want some?"  
"Sure. I was uh, meant to have some earlier but I didn't get the   
chance." He leant in as she handed him another knife.  
"Where are all the spoons?" He pointed the knife   
quizzically at her, a little bit of brownie hanging on for dear life.  
"I dunno. God this tastes good." The smile on her face was a result   
enough. For that he could smile too.  
"You got that right."  
"Just one question."   
"Shoot."  
"Where's the rest of the ice cream?"  
"Ask Teal'c."  
  
See, sometimes, all you need is a man to tell you you're right,   
Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream and,  
  
"So The ENTERPRISE huh?"  
  
HIM.   
  
=====================================================  
Like? Drop my a line, good feed bad feed I don't care!!   
:) 


End file.
